August 23, 2004 Monday Night RAW results
The August 23, 2004 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on August 23, 2004 at the Arrowhead Pond in Anaheim, California. Summary The wedding from Hell is now official. Kane, in a white tuxedo, and Lita, in a black wedding dress, tied the knot Monday on RAW, completing the stipulation from SummerSlam's “Till Death Do Us Part” match. But there were plenty of fireworks before both said, “I do.” Trish Stratus, insisting on being the maid of honor, brawled with the bride to be. In a frightening moment, the pregnant Lita and her longtime rival tumbled down the ring-turned-chapel steps. The groom helped Lita to her feet, only to again be interrupted moments before the completion of the vows. This time, it was Matt Hardy doing his best to put a stop to the ceremony. He attacked Kane and made off with his soul mate up the entrance ramp, but a wall of flame prevented their escape. Forced back Kane's way, the monster caught Matt and chokeslammed him off the RAW stage all the way to the arena floor. With no one left to intervene on Lita's behalf, the vows were completed and the two became husband and wife with a kiss. A blissful Kane lifted his new bride and carried her from the ring area — taking a brief peek down at Hardy's shattered body, which was being attended to by medics. Evolution took another blow when Randy Orton literally spit in the face of Triple H and his latest ultimatum. The youngest-ever World Champion refused to hand his title over to The Game, instead spitting on him and clocking him with the coveted World Heavyweight Championship. After the incident, the smile on Orton's face told the entire story. This young buck is not about to back down to Triple H. If The Game wants the World Heavyweight Championship, he is going to have to beat him for it. The events set up Unforgiven's main event: Randy Orton vs. Triple H with the World Heavyweight Championship on the line at the pay-per-view in Portland, Oregon. Earlier, two savvy ring veterans had the same thought late in their match Monday night. Both Ric Flair and William Regal went to the brass knuckles with the referee distracted by a Chris Benoit-Eugene-Batista melee. But the southpaw beat “The Nature Boy” to the punch — knocking him cold for the three-count. The fans at the Arrowhead Pond were also treated to a controversial Intercontinental Championship match and an appearance by beloved The Rock. Chris Jericho won a restarted match by disqualification, and The Peoples’ Champion had some fun with Jonathan Coachman and the $250,000 RAW Diva Search contestants. Of those Diva hopefuls, Tracie was the latest to be eliminated from the competition. Results ; ; *Chris Jericho defeated Edge © by DQ for the WWE Intercontinental Championship (15:51) *William Regal (w/ Eugene) defeated Ric Flair (w/ Batista) (12:14) Commentators *Jerry Lawler *Jim Ross Ring Announcer *Lilian Garcia Image Gallery Raw-23Aug2004.jpg Raw-23-8-2004-10.jpg Raw 8-23-04 1.jpg Raw-23August2004.1.jpg Raw-23August2004.2.jpg Raw-23August2004.3.jpg Raw-23August2004.4.jpg Raw-23-8-2004.7.jpg Raw-23-8-2004.8.jpg Raw-23-8-2004.9.jpg 29_Raw_20040823rf_070.jpg External links * RAW #587 * RAW #587 on WWE Network Category:2004 television events